murphiepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Life
The Game (Not the one that was just lost). Life is a game that an extrodinary race of geometric shapes in another Universe love to partake in. In this universe, a specially made machine transmits the consciousness of the shapes into a floating colourful bubble, and they live their lives as humans. They may choose to play on impossible, difficult, challenging, moderate, easy, or gifted mode. In the game, the geometric shapes may choose to be human, or animal. However; they usually choose to be human, because animals lead uninspiring lives, and have yet to make the high score list. Likewise, the same is true with alien species. When entering the game, the conscious memories of the geometric shapes are wiped, and they do not remember their lives again until they exit out of the game; usually through a game death. Game mechanics To begin the game, the geometric shapes must pay a fee, and then enter into the equavilient of virtual reality. Their conscious states are then transferred into a bubble that contains "The Universe". The Unive'r'se ''is a huge project, that has been carefully programmed by many designers and engineers. There is a very careful set of rules and guidelines for the world to follow, so that glitches are few and reduced. These rules are called ''physics. To maintain a real experience, a carefully crafted program inhibits the memories of all partcipants, and captures memories from the game for the geometric shape to remember upon awaking. It is important to note that this program is a very difficult one, and experiences many glitches. In The Universe such slip ups have rendered many geometric shapes to remember their lives, and become cheaters. The game is set up in a way to naturally expel cheaters, since the mechanics of the game differ drastically from the way the true world actually works. Regardless; the effects of cheaters are very difficult to edit out, and still persist in the game today (See; Jesus). In the game, the actions of all participants are catergorized and judged by automated programs, and there is a high score list is constantly updated. If a Geometric Shape manages to make it onto the highscore list, they are given a prize. In addition to these mechanics, is the extremely important death function. These function makes The Universe revolutionary in the Geometric Shapes do not need to manually wake up participants-they simply wake up when they die. Death is deliberately the most challenging part of the game, since it has, to date, a level that has not been beaten by any participant. This is not because Death is impossible to beat, but rather, because a relentless and on-going effort of cooperation is required to surpass the level. Once death is defeated, it is likely that an existing program (See: Accidental Death) will have to be updated to ensure that all participants eventually wake up. The High Score List For a geometric shape to make the high score list, many different factors are considered and evaluated. Such factors include influence, wealth points, and general cooperation. There is a universal highscore list, the majority of members on which are playing human roles. There are very, very, rare incidences in which an alien species makes the list and, currently, no animal species has ever been on it. There are different sectors of the list too, which someone can be leading in even if they have not won the overall list. For example, Bill Gates temporarily was the leading geometric shape on the Economics High Score list. The list is also affected adversly by different factors. For example, being the in-direct or direct cause in the death of other players creates a penalty in score. Because of this, the current lowest score belongs to the player Adolf Hitler, who has a score in the negative range. Generally, since a negative score means the player is causing issues with other players, the game will expel such players. In this case, the player expelled himself hours before other players could do it on their own. In terms of score, this was unfortunate because expelling a player in the negatives results in bonus points. The highest score ever received was by the Player Jesus Christ, for points in the general cooperation and influence sections. However, it was discovered that this player had cheated, twice, utilizing a glitch in the Game Mechanics that allowed him to remember reality, and consequently did not win a prize for making the highscore list.